


Call of a Rangers bounty

by FoxyDIY



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Bounty, Dino Thunder AU, Evil Tommy, Hurt/Comfort, MMPR Return, Mute Tommy, Tommy/Kim - Freeform, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyDIY/pseuds/FoxyDIY
Summary: The power rangers are back with a new team, and the legendary Tommy Oliver is leading them.Three teens fight to prevent the forces of evil from turning earth back to its prehistoric days without the true knowledge of their mentor/teacher. But it all comes to a stop when their teacher is snatched on his way to Kira's concert by Zeltrax.What they don't know is that out there in the galaxy, a bounty calls for the capture of the legendary ranger.
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Hayley Ziktor, Kira Ford/Conner McKnight, Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Power of teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I would like to start off saying I do not own any of these characters. 
> 
> This story is simply an alternative reality of what if it wasn't just Tommy Oliver who has returned, but some of his foe's as well? I hope you enjoy!

Conner and Ethan strode into the lair with pride at their successful fight as a team. Behind them, Kira followed along with a smile watching the boys with a smile. 

“Can you believe it? We absolutely kicked that monsters ass!” Conner turned around with a smile and his arms open wide as he looked at the pair.

“Yeah and I mean those Zords! They are amazing! Who’d ever think we’d get to control actual Zords!” Ethan jumped past Conner over to a chair at the side of the room where his laptop sat safe.

“So you’re going to stay?” Kira crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow to Conner who looks at her sheepishly. “I mean you did say that this was going to be your last fight with the team.”

Conner nodded and looked around before rubbish the hair on his head. “I’m going to think on it. It’s such a big decision to me. All I’ve ever wanted was to be a football player. Being a power ranger is such a big responsibility. I’ll be making up my mind tonight. But for now, I enjoyed that fight. The young girl reminded me there is more to being a power ranger than I originally thought.”

“And that’s what makes the team special.” Tommy walks down the stairs into the lair and smiles at the team giving them a nod. “Well done all of you. You worked together well and saved people from being harmed by the forces of evil.”

“Don’t get me wrong Dr. O, I’ve read about power rangers before. But is this what it is always like? Kicking badass?” Ethan jumped up from the chair to look at his teacher.

Tommy looked at Ethan with a raised eyebrow and shook his head. “Being power rangers isn’t just about ‘kicking ass’. It’s about protecting earth. Thing’s won’t always be easy. The power of evil with use anything and everything against you. For now we have won todays battle and I have no doubt you’ll continue to beat the Mesogog and his goons.”

“So for now, we take this win and what? Carry on with our lives?” Kira leaned against the wall taking in Dr. O’s words. Ethan and Conner seemed to frown at her question as it began to sink in.

Tommy walked over to the computer and turned a chair around for him to sit at. He glanced at the young members as they glanced at him wanting knowledge. “It may not seem easy, but you need to try continue with your lives as much as possible.”

“Easier said than done.” Conner mumbled as he picked up his small football from the side of the lair. Memories coming back of him failing his football trials left him sighing. 

“I know it seems hard. It will be, I’m not going to lie. But you’ll make memories as a power ranger that you could never imagine. Don’t let this stop you being you. That’s why the gems picked you.” Tommy smiled at the teens as they all nodded. “Now come on, I’m sure you all must have something to do this evening.” 

“Yeah! Kira’s singing tonight at the Cyberspace. You should come Dr. O!” Ethan waved his hands enthusiastically as Kira began to smile at her friends excitement. 

“It would be cool to have you there Dr. O. I mean what do you even do after work anyway? Sit down here all day?” Conner smirked as Tommy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Which would look intimidating if he didn’t have glasses perched on his nose. 

“I don’t know. It may not be best for you guys to be seen having your teacher hand around you too often.” Tommy looked like he wanted to join the group, like it was something he hadn’t done for a long time. But his face instantly hid the idea with the thought of parents filing reports with the school because he was a too friendly teacher.

“Please Dr. O? I would really love for you to be there.” Kira smiled at her mentor, battering her eyelids like a kid asking their parents for sweets. 

Tommy looked at her with a blank face to which the teens smiles started to drop at the thought of Kira being rejected. But Dr. O took off his glasses and rubbed his nose before looking at the three. “Fine. I could do with scouting out where you guys are hanging around anyway.”

The three groaned before Ethan burst out into a chuckle. “I’m sure you’ll love it there Dr. O! Hell it’s close to this place when it comes down to technology.” Ethan grabbed his laptop before shoving it in his backpack.

“Great! The set starts at 7 but there’s a few things going on before hand. You guys ready? I need to go home, change and grab my guitar.” Kira smirked at Conner and Ethan as they grabbed their stuff.

“Yeah I need to head home. Got some things to do” Conner smiles at the duo before slinging his backpack over his back.

The three teens shouted their goodbyes before walking up the stairs towards the front door. Tommy watched on as he heard the familiar sounds of a car driving away from his house. Sighing he turned around and looked to the computer. “If only you could see this Zordon. I’m sure you’d be laughing at me.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ethan sat at the table with his drink smiling as he typed away on his laptop. In front of him he watched as Trent took Kira a drink, catching the conversation as he wished her good luck. He was so excited for Kira, Hayley had said that they almost sold out on entry tickets. 

Grabbing his drink, Ethan took a sip then looked up in shock as Conner walked over to him. “Hey, didn’t expect to see you here?” 

Conner smiled as he shoved his hands in his pocket. “Why not? We’re parters in crime fighting right?” 

“Are we?” Ethan looked at Conner in shock. Did this confirm that he was going to stay? That they were going to be a team?

“Yeah, we are.” Conner smiled and grabbed Ethans shoulder giving it a squeeze. He looked to Kira with a smile as her band finished up on the preparations. 

“Thanks guys, we’ve got something special for you-“ Everyone turned to Hayley as she stood on the stage welcoming Kira’s act. Everyone cheered as Kira began strumming and singing. Everyone gathered on the floor dancing along as her words echoed through the crowd. 

Ethan and Conner bobbed their heads to the song smiling as they took in the words. “Hey, wasn’t Dr. O supposed to be here?” Ethan frowned as he turned to look at Conner who frowned back at him as he noticed the missing teacher.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tommy walked down the alleyway towards Hayley’s Cybercafe with a smile. He had contemplated texting the team and apologising after his doubts kept going through his head at how inappropriate it was for their teacher to hang out with them. In the end he sighed and shoved on a fresh black shirt and light grey coat and marched himself out his house before he could change his mind. Now he was here and he could hear the music and Kira singing. His voice reminded him of Kim back at Angel Grove when her and Zack made a song to make him feel better.

A wisp of wind blew through the alley before a crackle of lightning as an invisiportal opened above him dropping Zeltrax and half a dozen tyranodrones around him in a circle. Jumping back into a stance, Tommy frowned as his mind raced to examine the situation. 

Zeltrax chuckled as Dr. O gasped and took up his stance. “Get him” Zeltrax chuckled as two Tyranodrones grabbed at the former ranger from behind. 

Tommy flipped his arms back pushing one of them away before kicking at another that charged towards him whilst the second held onto his left wrist. A third kicked at his stomach launching him back further into the grip of the tyranodrone holding him and the second one he had pushed back. 

The three of them grabbed and held on to Tommy as he let out a small groan as his shoulders were pushed forwards and arms locked behind his back. The rest quickly jumped in as the former ranger tugged and tried to force the goons grip off of him. A long forgotten feeling washed over Tommy as he felt his body being tugged into an invisiportal. 

Standing in the alleyway Zeltrax let out a laugh as he stepped forwards into where Tommy Oliver previously was standing. He looked around smirking as nobody noticed the commotion that had just happened outside. Reaching up, Zeltrax put his hand towards the portal before disappearing in a green flash. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Mesogog leans over a crystal as he focuses his mental power onto it, willing the crystal to open up. After a brief moment with no success he leans back grunting before tilting his head. “I will have it, argh!”

The doors to the lab open revealing Zeltrax and the half a dozen tyranodrones dragging Tommy inside as he fights against their grip. They make their way into the centre with Zeltrax stepping forwards. “My lord. The prisoner.”

Mesogog tilts his head to the left letting out a sigh. “Finally. tie him to the life force, extratorrrr” 

He watches as he tilts his head as the tyranodrones grip tighter on their prisoner and drag him backwards across the lab, fighting against his dragging feet.

“What do you want with me?” Tommy grunts out as his arms forced further behind him. He feels something his the back of his legs before hands grip his body tightly and lift him u off the floor.

“How rude of me not to explainnnn.” Mesogog looks down to the crystal before tilting his head as he watches the tyranodrones secure his prisoner to the life force extractor chair. 

“My senses tell me, this stone encases a power source, that will be most useful to meee. Alas all my efforts to retreive this powersource, has been, less than successfulllll. That’s where you come innnn.” Mesogog steps around to the chair watching as Dr Oliver tugs at the restraints helplessly with a cocky grin on his face. 

“Sorry, can’t help you there.” Tommy lets out a smirk as he looks at Mesogog. “I’m just a high school science teacher.” He watches as the mutant in front of him appears to get angry and lean close to his ear with his breath trickling down his neck.

“Oh reallyyyy. A high school, science teacherrrrr. Who just happens, to have taught, three brats to become, the power rangerssss.” Messogag walks around the chair to Tommy’s left side as he reaches up to the extractor drill above the teachers head. “I know you know whats inside this stoneee. You’re going to help me get it out, or you will not, like the, consciquencessss.”

“Then you don’t know me at all.” Tommy tugs at his restraints working a way to get them loose so he can slip out. He just needs to make a plan and fast.

Mesogog turns to his table where the stone lays glowing yellow from his mental powers. Zeltrax steps forwards as he glances at Tommy understanding what he is trying to do. As the man goes to reach towards his pocket, Zeltrax punches him in the face snapping it backwards. 

Tommy’s eyes look forwards unfocused as a groan escapes his lips whilst he fights the black spots taking over. Zeltrax leans over him waiting for the teacher to try escape again but chuckles as his eyes close. “My lord, he was trying to escape.”

Mesogog turns to look at a bloodied nosed unconscious tommy with what would be perceived as a frown. “Whilst I don’t approve of your tactics, Zeltraxxx. This allows me, some time to prepareee.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is bad” Kira looked to Ethan and Connor as they stood in the lair.

“Way bad. Worse than crashing after getting level nine in snsw” Ethan looked at Connor as confusing washed across his face and Kira looked at him as if he was talking another language.

“Huh” Connor frowned as Ethan through his hands to his side. 

“Super ninja space wars” Ethan glanced between the pair as he rotated his hand as if to say he was talking about something everyone should know. 

“Okay, look, don’t you think we’re getting a little too freaked out about this?” Connor looked at Ethan hoping that the blue would understand that maybe they were getting worried over nothing. 

“Dr. O doesn’t show up for my gig, then misses a full day of school without calling.” Kira looked at Connor as if he was an idiot. Dr. O seemed the kind of teacher who refused to break promises. “I’d say we achieved exactly the right level of freaked out.” 

“I guess there’s only one way to find out what the good doctor’s been up too?” Ethan walks past Kira and Connor heading over to Dr. O’s computer.

“How’s that?” Connor turns and watches Kira follow Ethan before following behind them. He watches as Ethan types so fast on the keyboard he struggled to keep up.

A bleep echoes through the lair as Dr. O’s computer unlocks. “I’m in” Ethan churps with a big smile before tapping on the keys more. 

“Yeah, but where?” Kira watches the screen as they watch Dr. O stepping away from the camera recording him. The three look at one another before looking at their teacher confused. 

“I’m Tommy Oliver. If you’re not me, then something is seriously wrong.” Ethan hummed in confusion as Kira and Connor leaned forwards to get a better look. “This video diary is a confidential record. Only to be viewed, in case of an emergency. What you are about to see, is a history of my life.”

“More dinosaur bone stories. Yawn.” Connor spat out as he leaned his head back with a sigh. He really didn’t want to hear any more of his teachers lame stories-

“- Of my history, as a power ranger.” Tommy stares at the screen with pride in his eyes. The three teens stare at the screen with their mouths dropped open. 

“Okay. Un-yawn.” Connor stares at the image of Dr. O in shock. How did he not notice? Dr. O seemed to know way too much about power rangers. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Groaning at his throbbing head, Tommy tilted it to the side as he slowly opened his eyes away from the blinding light. It took him a few more seconds before it dawned on him and he realised where he was. Tugging at his restraints, Tommy grumbled as he realised they’ve been tightened. “Ahh gooood. You’re finally awake Dr Oliverrrr.” Tommy turned his head to see Mesogog watching him carefully with his arms crossed.

“You know, kinda creepy watching someone like that.” Tommy smirked at the mutant before having his head pushed back against the rest by clawed hands. “Looks like someone needs a manicure.” 

“I would watch your mouth if I were you. We wouldn’t want an accident would weeee?” Mesogog yanked his hand back before turning to the gem on a trolley. He taps the bottom pushing it towards the extractor chair, watching as it hit Tommy’s foot. He watched with surprise as the prisoners eyes glowed yellow for a brief second. “Interestinggg.”

Tommy eyed the gem before turning to his host. “Like I said when you had me so rudely dragged off the streets. What do you want from me?” He spat to the side watching as the mutant tensed with anger. It wasn’t like Hayley wouldn’t be pissed at him already when she found out. 

“I want you Doctor Oliverrrr. To stand by my side. As we return the world back to its originsss. You of all people, should understandddd.” Mesogog tilts his head as he walks up to the tray tapping the gem. “Your knowledge of these stones can help me turn back timeeee.” 

Tommy burst out laughing causing Mesogog to step back confused. “You’re joking right? Why would I want to help at all? I would never help you. Hell you wouldn’t last long against power rangers. News flash for you. The good guys always win.” Tommy leant back as he chuckled watching the being in front of him turn a darker shade of red. 

Mesogog steps forwards to Tommy as his chuckles begin to settle. He leans forwards towards Tommy’s face before turning so he’s to the side of his ear. “Oh don’t worry Doctor Oliver. Whether you like it or not you will help meee by my side. You see Elsa is very goood with mind controlling spellsss. I wonder how those rangers of yours will cope when their very own teacher is the one to take their livesss.” Mesogog chuckles as Tommy flinches as the mention of spells and steps back when his prisoner thrashes against the restraints in anger. 

“I will never help you or harm the rangers!” Tommy yanked again at the restraints, smiling inside as he watches Mesogog take a step back at his sudden outburst of anger. 

“ARGHH!” Tommy bites his tongue as pain forces his body to convulse against his will. His vision swirls into darkness as his head threatens to explode. Darkness tugs him further, silence echoes through his bleeding ears as he no long hears his screams of pain.

Mesogog chuckles before releasing his mental hold on the screaming Dr. Oliver. He watches as the teachers body collapses against the restraints in silence. He stares at the limp prisoner with his eyes shut as the doors behind him open and close. Knowing who had already entered the room, Mesogog takes the tray holding the stone and pushes it back against the wall. “Elsaaaa. Prepare to scans and spell on Doctor Oliverrr. I want to make suree, that he is a viable subjecttt. Zeltrax, you are to make him sufferr. Do what you must to make him break, but do not kill him. There is more to this man, than meets the eyes. He will not come easilyyy. He must be weak before we make him ours.”

“Yes master. I will start straight away.” Elsa stares at the limp body of Tommy with a sadistic smile before walking to her desk to start her work. 

Zeltrax looked between Dr Oliver and his master curiously. “You want him hurt master?” 

Mesogog snapped round to Zeltrax and walked up to his general so they were face to face. “I want you to break Tommy Oliver. Any means necessaryyy. As long as he is alive enough to heal once he is oursss.” 

Mesogog watched as Zeltrax nodded and turned to the Tyranodrones ordering them to carry the prisoner to the arena. Two drones released the prisoners restraints, wrenching the unconscious man from the chair and dragged him unceremoniously out of the room to the arena. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The three of teens leaned forwards close to the screen watching as their teacher and mentor explains the history of the power rangers and how he became the green ranger.

A bleep signals the video being paused as Ethan leans back in the chair with Kira staring at him. “What did you do that for?”

“Cause i’m so bugging I can’t even deal!” Ethan threw his hands up in the air as Connor and Kira snapped round to glare at him. “How did we not notice?”

“What that out boring science teacher is one of the oldest power rangers?” Connor rubbed the back if his head as he glanced to the screen to see the frozen image of the green ranger.

“Not the oldest ranger. Just the best” Hayley stood at the bottom of the stairs as everyone snapped around to stare at her in surprise.

“Hayley?” Ethan stared at Hayley in shock as she stood in front of them with her bag on her shoulder, as if she just rushed over from the cybercafe.

“How did you get in here?” Connor steps down the raised step to the computer and walls towards Hayley with Ethan and Kira tagging behind either side. 

“What’s the point asking that? Look Hayley do you know about any of this?” Connor looked to Kira as she spoke up and stepped past him. 

Hayley looked at the three with sorrow. “I know Tommy is in trouble. And you three are the only ones who can help him. I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energy since grad school. Who do you think build the morphers? I mean Tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossils... But technology?” Ethan stared at the cafe owner in awe as Kira looked with hope. 

Connor chuckled at the comment about Tommy and technology. Everyone knew their leader preferred bones over tech. “And let me guess. You are?” Connor raised an eyebrow as he started to realise this could be why Hayley knew so much about everyone.

Hayley chuckled and shook her head. “Among other things.” She reached into her bag searching for something specific.

Kira frowned before smiling at the thought that Hayley could help them find Dr. O. There must be a way right? “Okay, so you know who we are. You know what we are. Do you know where Dr. Oliver is?” 

Looking up, Hayley pulled out a disc from her bag. “I think I have a pretty good idea. This is the surveillance tape from the day of your gig, Kira.” Walking past the teens, Hayley headed to the familiar computer. She entered the disc followed by her own login details that got Ethan raising an eyebrow. Hayley ignored any looked he made before bringing the footage up of Tommy being attacked and taken in the alleyway. 

Connor frowned as he watched Dr. O fight like a ranger. How had he not picked this up? Why did Dr. O choose to be a teacher when he could do so much more? “Why didn't he just morph? I mean, he's a Power Ranger.” 

“Not just any ranger. The green ranger! Dude I read about all the damage he did. The green ranger was seriously evil.” Ethan stepped away from the team pacing. “How do we honestly know we can trust Dr. O? I get he’s been cool and all. But what if he isn’t as good as he seems? What if-“

Hayley spun round in the chair, jumping to her feet and pointing at Ethan as she advanced on him. “Don’t! Tommy isn’t just anyone. He may have been the green ranger but he isn’t under Rita’s spell anymore. Tommy is the best and he did everything he could to make up what the green ranger did. Whether you believe it or not he still suffers the consequences of that spell. He doesn’t need you three dredging it up again!” Ethan nodded as Connor and Kira stayed back not daring to piss off Hayley any further. Hayley sighed before rubbing her head. “I promise you. Tommy is not evil. And if we can watch the rest of his tape you’ll see why I am so adamant.” 

Hayley turned back to the computer and sat down. She waits for the three to silently stand behind her again before continuing with the video.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Zeltrax grabs Tommy by his neck and launches him through the air. “Argh!” Tommy lets out a cry of pain as his back collides against the wall before dropping to the floor. Rolling to his side, he looks just in time to see a sword swinging at him.

Zeltrax lets out a laugh, anticipating the Doctor’s move and follows through by swinging his blade around catching the flesh on Tommy’s back causing the man to stumble back to the floor in pain.

Tommy lets out a groan as his back burns. Blood seeps through the torn shirt staining it along its path to the floor. Bringing his hands to his side, Tommy starts to push himself up through the pain when Zeltrax leans over and pushes his knee into the teachers back pushing him back down to the floor. 

“GAH!” Tommy holds still gasping for his breath and pain rips through his body. He lets a groan out as Zeltrax shifts his weight. 

Looking down at the prisoner, Zeltrax chuckles as he see’s the deep wound across the teachers back followed by bruises that have already started to turn a nasty purple. He leans down laughing at Dr. Oliver lets out another cry in pain. “I have to say Tommy Oliver. I am impressed with how long you have lasted. Normal humans that have been here before you have only lasted a mere few minutes. Where as you have lasted over an hour.” Zeltrax chuckled as the man below him flinched at the news of others being here before.

Tommy worried about the thought that others have been harmed here before. But he needed to focus on getting out of here and finding the rangers before they did something stupid like try to save him. And no doubt Hayley would be getting involved after he hadn’t shown up for their weekly meet ups. She was going to be pissed for sure. Shaking his head, Tommy stared at the floor in front of him searching for a way to escape. “Sorry to tell you, I’m not just a normal person Zeltrax. I’ve dealt a lot with goons like you.”

Zeltrax searches over the man below him as he feels the energy coming back to him to continue fighting even in his state. Experience in fighting goons? What did he mean by that? He will have to look further into Tommy Olivers past. He feels the man pushing against him in an attempt to get to his knees even through his pain. As much as Zeltrax wanted to continue in punishing the man, he was more interested in finding out what experience this man thinks he has. Swinging his fist down, he connects with the fighting prisoners face knocking him out clean. 

Getting to his feet, Zeltrax stands and looks at the unconscious Doctor Tommy Oliver and chuckles at the blood soaked shirt that stuck to his back. He steps back and signals for two Tyranodrones to drag the man to his cell.


	3. 3

The three teens stare at the computer as Dr. O explains his faith in the trio. Kira holds one hand around her waist with the other covering her mouth as she fought back tears. Ethan leaned on the desk gawking at the legendary rangers beliefs. Conner stood behind the duo and Hayley clenching his fists as he battled his emotions. Dr. O believed in him even after he tried to walk away. He believed in the three teens to do good and to protect civilians from evil. 

“There is just one last thing I ask of you, whoever you are. As I said if its not me watching this then something is seriously wrong. I am either captured, or dead.” The teens and Hayley snap round to look at the screen as the message pops up. Tommy looks at the screen with a sullen face. “No matter what, do not come after me. Do not attempt any recovery or rescue mission. I have created too many enemies over the years, who would love to use me against the power rangers to take them down. What ever you do, do not let them use me in any way to get to the rangers. They must continue to protect earth. Hayley if you are watching this, it is time to pull out the briefcase. Rangers, may the power protect you.”

Hayley stared at the video in shock. When Tommy showed her the video before... It never had that clip. How could Tommy think she’d be dumb enough to leave him in harms reach? They had gone over this before! Looking at the teens they stared at the video in horror as tears ran down their faces. Conner put an arm around both Ethan and Kira pulling them into his embrace. “Dr. O-“ Kira whispered.

“He can’t seriously expect us to not rescue him!” Conner turned to look ay Hayley who was taken aback bu the determination in his face. “If it was any of us, Dr. O would be planning to bring down hell to rescue us.” Conner looked to his team who nodded in agreement.

“We can’t leave him.” Ethan shook his head as he looked between everyone. Hayley was frowning and looking off into the distance. “Is there no way we can trace him? We can be in and out quickly-“

“Invisiportals! They took Dr. O through one right?” Kira looked to Hayley who nodded as she started to get an idea of where this was going. “Why don’t we track down an invisiportal that hopefully will take us to where ever they are holding Dr. O?” 

Hayley turned around to the computer tapping away as she brought up her scans. “I’ve been tracking the portals for months now, every time I get close I’m blocked by a firewall. If we could just get past-“

“Then we can track a portal down that will take us straight there! Hayley you’re incredible!” Ethan moved out of Conor’s grip and over to next to Hayley.

“How do we know we’re going to the right place?” Conor frowned as he looked between the group. He wanted to rescue Dr. O. There was no way he’d leave the legendary ranger in the hands of Zeltrax. But they had no clue where they were going or if Dr. O would even be there. “What if we get sent somewhere else?”

“The invisiportals all link to an island Tommy and Anton Mercer worked on. They were doing experiments there when there when Mesogog attacked and the lab exploded. Tommy was the only person we thought had survived, until Anton Mercer recently popped back up. Tommy came to me at MIT after the island exploded. I’d say he only escaped because of his ranger history, but he always put it down to luck. We started reworking on the morphers once he realised his work had been turned against him. From what we could tell the portals are only a link to and from the island. Maybe with a fresh set of eyes, we can crack through the firewall. If you wouldn’t mind helping Ethan?” Hayley looked to Ethan who was beaming and ran to get his laptop out of his bag.

Kira and Conor looked between one another unsure what to do. Hayley looked up and noticed the two rangers before chuckling. “I need you two to do something important for me.” She stood up and walked over to the wall, she gently wrapped her fingers around the slab and pulled it from the wall leaving the others to gasp in surprise as they spot the hidden safe. Hayley entered in a code and scanned her hand before opening the safe. Inside is a black briefcase with a gold dinosaur footprint in the center with a small gold circle surrounding it. Hayley gently pulled it out and turned to face the trio who stared at the case. 

“Why am I not surprised Dr. O has more hidden areas? What’s in the case that’s so important?” Conor walked up to Hayley and took the case from her hands. He ran his fingers over the dino footprint. 

“This case was designed for if the mentor or leader of the rangers to fall, then it is to be opened. For now, I need you to make some calls before we consider opening the case. We will only open it if we truly cannot save Tommy.” Hayley looked at the case glumly as Conor continued to run his hand over the markings. “We need to make contact with lightspeed rescue.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Slowly opening his eyes, Tommy let out a groan as the pain started to seep through his body. He squinted and glanced around the room taking in his surroundings. Zeltrax must of moved him back to his cell because the last thing he could remember was being slashed by Mesogog’s generals sword and being held down, except now he feels like hell and is missing his beige button down shirt. Pushing himself from face down to his side, Tommy let out a cry of pain. He slams his hand down to hold himself still as he takes some deep breaths.

“Ah good, you’re awake. Master will be pleased.” Elsa crooned as she stood behind the bars watching her prey. Tommy watched as she nodded to two tyranodrones to enter the cell. They both waddled their way to the prisoner and yanked him to his feet ignoring his cry. “Seems Zeltrax has managed to do a good amount of damage. Fortunately for you, Master has ordered me to clean you up before we start the spell.” 

Elsa waves her hands at the tyrandrones to manoeuvre Tommy to an armless chair. She watches with her hands on her belt and sword hilt as the drones force Tommy to sit facing the back of the chair. They tie his wrists and ankles to cufflinks attacked to the back rest and back chair legs leaving him struggling to escape. “Theres no way I’m going to let you get away with this Elsa!”

“I would say that is a shame Tommy, but I’m quite enjoying this. Not that you stand a chance in the first place.” Elsa smirked as she walked around Tommy observing him. With his chest facing the back of the chair she had a perfect view through the cut cloth, humming as she eyes the long wound up his back. 

“Well I hate to tell you, but the good guys always win.” Tommy tugged at the cuffs whilst trying to look over his shoulder to Elsa.

“So you keep saying. But we know that’s not true don’t we.” Elsa walks up to Tommy and pulls at the torn fabric to reveal the still bleeding wound. “Looks painful.” 

“I’ve been through worse.” Tommy gritted with his teeth as he focused on the door in front of him. It would do no good to try look at her, it only caused him more pain. He could already feel her hand tugging at the fabric on his back.

“Yeah, Zeltrax had mentioned you said similar earlier. Makes me wonder who you really are, hm Tommy?” Elsa stepped back and walked to a table at the side of the room. Tommy’s eyes followed her as her hand floated over a set of tools, no doubt to torture him with. His eyes widened as he watched her pick up a pair of scissors before walking over to him. Elsa chuckled as she watched the man try straining to see her. She pulled on tommys shirt taking it away from his cargo trousers. Elsa quickly made way of cutting away the t-shirt.

“If you wanted me to take my shirt off you could have just said. Not that I’d take it off for you anyway.” Tommy tried to pull himself away from Elsa and the scissors. A hand grabbed his shoulder pushing him against the backrest whilst another pulled the fabric away from his waist leaving him topless. 

Elsa ignored Tommys comments and leans over his shoulder. She brings the torn fabric up as Tommy struggles to try escape. She wraps it around his mouth using his own shirt as a gag. Staying by the mans ear, Elsa chuckles as he tries to shake her off with muffled sounds. “Mmm. What a pretty sight, shame master has plans for you. I wouldn’t mind having you to myself. Bite down sweetie, this might sting a little.” Elsa didn’t give Tommy any doom to think before pouring the contents of a brown bottle onto her prisoners back. 

Muffled screams filled the room as Tommy thrashed against the chair and it’s restraints. Elsa chuckles in amusement as she grabbed a bandage and gauze. She patted the wound eliciting sharp gasps from the retracting man under her hands. Silently she continued her work in cleaning the wound, working against the struggling Tommy. Once satisfied the wound was clean, Elsa grabs a couple fresh gauze pads and covers the wound. She reaches around the chest of her prisoner slowly wrapping his chest up as he shakes. Elsa tapes the bandage down before leaning over to Tommy’s ear. “Wasn’t too bad was it? Now the fun starts.” 

Elsa chuckles as she watches Tommy slump forwards leaning heavily against the backrest with his eyes closed. Stepping towards her table, she reached out and grabbed the supplies for her spell. “It’s time you joined the right side Tommy.” Elsa opens up a book in her hand and begins the incantation as Tommy’s eyes shoot open in panic.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Hayley! I think I’m in!” Ethan jumps from his chair and turns his laptop towards Hayley in anticipation. She gently takes the laptop from him and looks at Ethans findings. “We can save Dr. O right?”

Hayley taps away at the laptop with a frown in silence before suddenly cracking a smile. “Ethan you genius! You did it. You got past the firewalls!” Hayley turned to Ethan with a big grin, gently putting the laptop down before jumping up and embracing him in a hug. 

“You did it?” The pair turn around at Conners voice as hope fluttered through his chest. “Did you find a portal that can get us to Mesogog’s lair?” Conners gaze flicked between the two geniuses who were grinning with rays of hope.

“Ethan did it, he broke past the firewall. I’ll be able to search for an invisiportal to the lair and Tommy. I just need a few minutes!” Hayley beamed as she turned back round to Ethans laptop and began typing away. Without turning away, Hayley continued with another subject. “How did the phone call go?” 

“We got through to Dana and Carter.” Kira walked up to Hayley and leant against the desk watching the technician as she spoke. “Turns out they’re in Reefside training the local hospital on how to deal with trauma from evil villain attacks” Kira chuckled as Hayley looked up at her surprised. 

“It appears that lightspeed felt the local hospitals should be better equipped to deal with civilians after monster attacks.” Conner frowned at the thought. Was there more the team could be doing? 

“Dana said she’ll be on standby. Something about Tommy wearing a kidnap me sign?” Kira muffled a chuckle as everyone joined in. “She said she’d one day she’ll give us some dirt and that when we find him, and I quote. Drag his sorry ass down to the hospital and if he doesn’t go then she’ll tell us about the time of how he sprained his ankle at MIT.”

Hayley’s face dropped in horror before bursting out in laughter. If Tommy knew what information Dana was threatening him with, she wasn’t sure if he’d comply or run for the hills. He hated hospitals, only ever getting checked out at the command centers unless it was dire situations. “Tommy has been known to attract trouble-“

“Carter also said that. He offered to come if needed and is happy to call in the reds? Not sure what he meant with that.” Conner looked at Hayley as she stifled back another laugh. To his side Ethan and Kira looked between the red and technician with their eyebrows raised. “What did he mean by call in the reds?” 

“A few years back Earth was under attack. Tommy arranged with Andros from the space rangers team to bring all the reds together and head into space before the serpentera reached earth. I remember Tommy leaving MIT one weekend saying something came up and had to cancel our study plans. Whilst he was away I may have searched his draws and found a black box with a photo wallet inside of him in the command center with the rangers. I searched into his past and had the information I needed when he came back bruised and limping. When I quizzed him on his sudden recovery the next day he said it was just sprained, but I had seen to bruises.” Hayley chuckled as she remembered Tommy trying to insist he was fine even though the day before he was clutching his ribs and barely able to put pressure on his ankle. “That’s when I tossed his black box at him and he was like a deer caught in headlights. Tried to tell me it was just some fancy dress, until I listed off his history and pointed out his morpher he forgot to hide when he returned.”

“Wait you busted Dr. O because he forgot to put his morpher away?” Ethan chimed in with a chuckle. “Never took our teacher for being so forgetful when hidden identity is such a big thing.”

“Tommy’s memory is adequate at best. He’s forever forgetting things. The amount of tines I had to remind him a paper was due the next day is in double digits. At least once a week he’d pull an all nighter because he forgot to finish his paper.” Hayley chuckled and shook her hair. “To be fair the state he returned in, anyone would have just thrown their things down and crash on the bed.”

“That’s it? Dana made out that the story was so much juicier than that.” Kira pouted at Hayley before looking down. She had her hopes up to get juicy gossip on her mentor. Instead she just gets enough to settle a thirst. 

“Oh no no, Dana’s threat is much juicier I can assure you.” Hayley burst out laughing and wiped away the built up tears with her hand. “Trust me, that one is good. For now though we need to focus on getting back Tommy.” She turned from the pouting teens and tapped away on the laptop for a few seconds before she got a lock on a portal. “We’ve got it! There’s a portal to the island at the quarry.”

“Island?” Conner looked to Hayley with a horrified expression. “As in surrounded by water?” Kira and Ethan turned to look at Conner in surprise.

“You can’t swim!” Blurts out Ethan as Conner rubs the back of his head with embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry Conner, the portal will take you directly to the island.” Hayley looked to the young res ranger and nodded as he silently thanked her. She watched as the relief washed over his face.

“Then what are we waiting for? Lets go rescue Dr. O!” Conner turned with Kira and Ethan following suit and started to make their way to the stairs when Hayley interrupted. 

“Remember, you'll have to reach speed in five hundred thirty six per hour point entry. Otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably ripped into pieces.” Hayley watched as the kids stopped and turned to her with their mouths wide open in horror. “Did I forgot to mention that? I take that as a yes. Never fear. I have something for just such an occasion.” Hayley walked over to the computer and tapped on the keys for a few seconds. A wall to the left hand side shook for a few seconds before lifting to reveal three raptor cycles. The three teens stare at the bikes awe struck.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Slowly blinking his eyes open, Tommy let out a groan as he brought his hand up over his eyes to shield from the bright light. He shuffles his head to the side and spots Zeltrax with his arms crossed leaning against the wall outside his cell watching him. Biting his lip, Tommy gently removes his hand from his eyes and brings himself to a sitting position on the bed. He brings his hand up gently to his face feeling the swelling that half closed his right eye. “You know its rude and creepy to watch someone when they’re sleeping Zeltrax.” Tommy coughed as his voice came out hoarse. 

“It appears the spell did not work.” Zeltrax looked on at the teacher before pushing himself off the wall to face Tommy. “Looks like I’ll get to have round two with you after all.” Zeltrax put his hand on his sword stepping up to the cell door with a chuckle. As his hand reaches the lock, Mesogog storms into the room looking straight towards his prisoner.

“Ahh, Doctor Oliver. It seems you have finally, awoken.” Mesogog tilts his head as he watches Tommy slowly standing to his feet with determination. “It seems that Elsa, was unsuccessful.” 

“You can say that again. This ain’t my first Rodeo Mesogog. Elsa’s nothing compared to the likes of Rita. Now, what do you want?” Tommy stands slightly to the side with his feet apart and arms crossed ready to fight if needed. 

“Rita. That name sounds familiar. If I am correct in thinking, she failed to bring down the earths rangers.” Mesogog walked along the cell watching Tommy closely from his viewpoint. “This is your final chance, Dr. Oliver. Free the gem from it's resting place, or feel the wrath of my disappointment.”

Tommy let out a chuckle, trying to hide his wince as he felt his back stretch. He could feel the bandages wrapped around most of his chest. When did he get his button down shirt back? Had Elsa put it on when he passed out? “Do I have to pick one? Both don’t really sound appealing if you ask me.”

“Your attempt at levity is as feeble as your attempt at self sacrifice.” Mesogog tilts his head as he grasps the bars of the cell. Tommy smirking as he knows the villains resolve is breaking. “If you won't do it for yourself, perhaps you will for your precious students” 

“My students can handle themselves perfectly fine. They’ve been trained well.” Tommy steps back as Mesogog lets out an angry cry slamming his hands against the cell bars. 

“I wonder if they can handle themselves, once we deliver them your dead body.” Mesogog watches as Tommy Brings up his fists in defence. “Join us and free the gem. Maybe then I’ll spare the lives of your students.” 

Tommy looks between Mesogog and the door behind him. He just needed to fight his way out of the situation like all the other times, just this time he was alone and still feeling the disorientation from his fight and effects of Elsa’s unsuccessful spell. Spitting at the floor, Tommy looked back up to see Zeltrax stepping forwards and Mesogog nodding to himself. “Like hell am I ever going to join you.”

Mesogog steps away from the cage and nods his head over to Zeltrax. “If he won’t join us, then finish him.” Zeltrax nods to his master and opens the cell door, stepping in towards their prison. He swings his the butt of his sword, knocking the man down to his knees with a grunt. Tommy spits of the blood in his mouth and carefully climbs back onto his feet. 

Smirking, Tommy jumps to the side kicking out at Zeltax’s feet. He lets out a celebrational grunt as the robot staggers backwards for balance. Tommy throws a couple of punches at Zeltrax who quickly deflects them off his armour. Swinging his sword, Zeltrax forces Tommy to stretch and step to the side letting out a small cry in pain. Turning around, he quickly ducks away from the swinging sword. “Give up now and I’ll make it painless and quick.”

“Not going to happen.” Tommy swings around kicking Zeltrax backwards through the cell doors before leaning forwards in pain. Stepping forwards, Tommy grasps ahold of the cell doors and moves forwards towards Mesogog and the exit. Zeltrax grasps ahold of the teachers shoulder as he passes and lifts his body, throwing him back into the cell. “ARGH” Tommy lands on his back sliding back against the bed. Before he can roll over, Zeltrax shives his foot down on his chest forcing him back down. Tommy clasps ahold of Zeltrax’s foot trying to alleviate the pressure on his back and chest as his eyes fill wear tears from the pain. 

“Any last words or do you consider changing your mind?” Tommy glances over to Mesgog who has stepped forwards with his arms crossed. The horn on his forehead glows yellow as he lets out a chuckle. 

“Fuck you.” Tommy pushes against Zeltrax’s foot as the pressure builds on his chest. “I’ll never- AHHHH!” Screaming out in pain, Tommy releases his grip on Zeltrax’s foot and brings his hands to his head. Mesogog steps forwards as he continues to send pulse after pulses at his prisoner. Zeltrax removes his foot from Tommy’s chest and joins in laughter with his master as their prisoner curls in on himself screaming in pain. After a few minutes Mesogog steps back and watches as Tommy’s body shakes. Zeltrax kicks him in the side causing him to roll over with a hoarse whimper with his voice long gone. 

“Zeltrax. Finish him and make sure to deliver his body to the teenage brats.” Mesogog nodded to his general and stepped back to watch. 

Zeltrax pulls his sword and laughs as he walks to stand over Tommy. Lifting his blade with both hands, Zeltrax gave the man one final glance. “Revenge is mine Tommy Oliver.” Zeltrax looks to Mesogog who nods the silent command and swings his blade down. A flash of light fills the room confusing the occupants before Zeltrax’s sword clashed against something metal. He looks up instantly at the intruder whose weapon blocked his attack on Tommy. “Huh.”

“Master wait!” Elsa runs into the room and stares in awe at at Zeltrax and the intruder. Their swords lay upon one another mere centimetres from Tommy’s face. “Goldar-“

Letting out a roar, Mesogog steps forwards towards Goldar. “What is the meaning of this?” He hisses as Elsa joins his side. “Elsa. Who is this?”

“My name is Goldar, I am the first general of Rita Repulsa. The empress of darkness.” Goldar forces Zeltrax and his sword stumbling backwards before turning to Mesogog. “I am here to pay your reward.”

“What reward is this you speak of?” Mesogog steps forwards and tilts his head. His eyes survey the still shaking Tommy at Goldar’s feet. “You have interrupted my work.”

“Master. Do you remember Zeltrax spoke of Dr Oliver mentioning that he has been through similar before? Well I did some research. There’s a lot more to Tommy Oliver than we thought.” Elsa watches as Mesogog hisses and faces her. She straightens her back watching her master carefully as he turned to look at Goldar.

“Tommy Oliver as I assume you may have now realised, is not just a teacher.” Goldar looks down to Tommy and kicks his side in one forcing the man to roll onto his back. Goldar looks back to Mesogog and puts his sword back in its sheath. “Tommy Oliver is much more. For he is earths first evil ranger. Empress Rita turned him into the green ranger to take down the power rangers. But those pesky teens broke her spell on him and he joined forces with them. For many years Tommy took on the role of being a ranger. From mighty morphin green, to the white ranger, red zeo ranger and finally red turbo ranger. This man isn’t just any civilian. He is the longest serving ranger, and a legend in their eyes.” Goldar watched as Mesogog hissed in anger and stepped forwards only to be blocked by Goldar’s sword. My empress put out a bounty two years ago for anybody who could capture her precious former green ranger. Ten billion credits in reward for his capture and transfer.” 

Mesogog looked down at Tommy with curiosity. How had he not known that he held an enemies legend in his very hands. Kneeling down he gently lifts the chin of the barely conscious former ranger. “I always suspected there was more to Tommy Oliver.” Dropping the mans chin, Mesogog stood up and faced Goldar. “Ten billion credits you say? I think we may have a deal. On one condition.”

Goldar watched as Mesogog held out his hand. “And what may that be?” The monkey looked down to Tommy smirking before glancing at the others in the room.

“The rangers will certainly be planning a rescue mission. How about we take their mentor away from them leaving them lost at what to do.” Mesogog let out a small laugh as Goldar took his hand.

“I think we have a deal. I’m sure my empress would love to see their precious Tommy ripped away from them.” They all look down to the twitching unconscious Tommy between their feet.

Klaxons ring through the lab leaving Elsa and Zeltrax to look at their master for orders. “It appears the rescue team has arrived. Elsa, Zeltrax, distract them whilst we finish with out prisoner.” Mesogog looks to his generals who nod and exit the room together, soon to be followed by tyranodrones. “It’s time for the rangers to fall.”


	4. Chapter 4

Three raptorcycles race through the quarry before skidding to a halt. Conner looks down to his cycle confused. “The raptorcycles just stopped”

“Hayley must have inputted the coordinates” Kira looks to Ethan who nods to confirm her theory. “We must be here. But I don’t see a portal.”

The three rangers look around the Quarry searching for signs. “Look over there!” Ethan points to the hilltop of the Quarry where the scenery looks distorted. 

“That must be the portal, come on!” Conner grips his accelerator and revs the raptorcycles engine beneath him. As he goes to release the clutch, a crackle rips through the air before Elsa, Zeltrax and a dozen Tyrannodrones are deposited in front of the portal.

“I don’t think so rangers.” Elsa crosses her arms with a smirk as Zeltrax raises his sword by her side. He releases a bolt of energy at the rangers who bring their arms up to cover their face.

“Come on, Dr. O needs us!” Kira revs her engine before speeding off ahead with Conner and Ethan in tow. The three accelerate up an incline jumping into the air as explosions erupt underneath from Zeltrax’s and Elsa’s energy blasts. 

“No!” Elsa steps forwards with a cry as she unleashes another energy bolt at the teens as their cycles disappear through a portal. 

“Come on!” Zeltrax nudges past Elsa and signals for the Tyranodrones to follow him as he walks towards the portal. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Screeching to a stop, the teens quickly stop their raptor cycles in the middle of a corridor. “Hayley we’re in.” Conner leans back on his bike surveying the corridor to which they appeared in.

Hayley’s voice crackles over the communicators seconds later. “Good, I’ll recalibrate your bikes for the exit. You have about five minutes. Bring back Tommy safe.”

Ethan jumps off his first before demorphing and looking around. “This is freaky but also cool! If it wasn’t a bad guys lair I’d love to look around.” 

“That is so gross Ethan!” Kira shakes her head as she demorphs letting her hair flow across her shoulders. “I was hoping I would never see this place again.”

“I see what you meant by freaky Kira. This whole place gives me bad vibes.” Conner looks down both sides of the corridor that bend round to doors. “Do you remember much about this place? Where they may be holding Dr. O?” The red ranger looks over to his yellow as she looks at the blank walls with a blank face. Even with her poker face Conner knew she wanted out of there as soon as possible. The slight gulp and marginally wider eyes gave away her signs of fear.

“I don’t know if you remember but I was only here briefly and against my will.” Kira glared at Conner before letting out a sigh. “I recognise this corridor, they held me that way.” Kira took a step forwards before coming to a halted stop as Elsa appeared through a portal in front of them. 

“And where do you three think your going?” Elsa held out her sword as Zeltrax and tyranodrones dropped behind the group. “Master will be expecting you.”

Conner and Ethan turned to face Zeltrax with their fists raised. “Anybody got a plan?” Ethan whispered for his team mates to hear. “Because we are surrounded”

Glancing over his shoulder, Conner looks past Kira and Elsa to down the corridor. “Yeah.” Conner spun on his heels and shoved Elsa into the wall. “Run!” Conner let Ethan and Kira run ahead of him before following after them. Behind them Elsa and Zeltrax let out a frustrated cry before making demands that the tyranodrones make haste.

A large set of doors slide open in which the three teens run through whilst glancing over their shoulders. Ethan suddenly stops with his arms wide open blocking Conner and Kira from moving any further. Conners head snaps around to see Mesogog standing in front of them with one hand on his chin... if you could call it a chin, with the other across his chest as if thinking. The mutant lets out a pleased humm as Elsa, Zeltrax and the Tyranodrones come through the door blocking the teens head.

“Ahh, welcome. We have been expecting you rangers.” Mesogog looks at the teens with a tilt of his head as Conner looks around plotting for exits.

“Surprise” Kira puts her hands out as she gulps nervously. Ethan gently brings his hand to Kira’s arm and gives it a squeeze.

Mesogog steps forwards towards the teens who all huddle up closer. “You remember me, I trust?” He reaches out towards Kira whose instantly hidden by a protective Conner stepping in front of her. 

“Like I forget that face.” Scrunching her face, Kira looked over to Mesogog who looked angry at her comment.

“Uh... what parts his face?” Ethan glanced over his shoulder to the villain before jumping backwards into his team avoiding a swipe of Zeltrax’s sword.

“Obviously you are in need of some discipline just like Dr. Oliver.” Mesogog steps to the side revealing a limp Tommy being pulled by putties from the extractor chair. Goldar waves his sword at the putties signalling them to follow him down the corridor at the opposite side of the room.

“Dr. O!” Conner watches as the putties drag their teacher and mentor by his arms down the corridor with his back facing them. “You’re going to give us back Dr. O or I swear I will make you regret everything.”

Mesogog let out a belter of a laugh at the teens. “How heroic of you. But you are too late. I’ve already collected the bounty on Dr. Tommy Oliver. He is no longer my problem, where as you three, continue to be an issue that needs to be crushed.” 

Kira spots the glow on Mesogog’s horn before pulling the boys into a crouch as the evil villain unleashes his mental ray that latches onto his soon screaming generals. Conner quickly pulls his teammates to the side and swings past Mesogog. The mutant lets out a howl of frustration as he lets up on the ray. “Get them you imbeciles!” He turbs around as his generals and drones surround the three teens.

Kira turns around in time to avoid Elsa’s lunging sword. “Woah there. Didn’t you ever get taught to not swing sharp objects? You could poke out an eye!” Ethan chuckles behind Kira as tyranodrones surround him and Zeltrax swinging his sword at Conner behind them. 

“Guys I think it’s time we morph!” Ethan kicks a tyranodrone away from him into Zeltrax’s blade. The boys stare in horror as the general rips his sword from the impaled tyranodrones chest. They all walk away from the blocked door leading to where their teacher was taken. Conner looks at them both and swings his arm round.

Together they moved in sync flicking their wrists to reveal their morphers. “Dino thunder power up! Hah!” The room bursts with colour as the teens are encased in their ranger forms. 

“How about surrender now whilst you can rangers?” Elsa smirks as she swings at Kira forcing her backwards into the open arms of two tyranodrones. Conner quickly jumps forwards blocking Elsa’s sword with his staff and kicks her back until she hits the extractor ray. “Why you!” Lunging forwards, Elsa swings again at Conner. To the side, Kira throws the tyranodrones off of her then turns to face Zeltrax with her daggers raised.

Ethan looks between his teammates then notices that Elsa has nudged the extractor ray that now pointed at the ugly faced Mesogog. Looking around, he spotted the panel to his right with controls and kicks his way past some tyranodrones. Glancing at everyone being preocupied and Mesogog watching Conner, Ethan shoves the ray up to maximum before slamming his fist onto the start button. Instantly the lab filled with an almighty roar as the ray hits Mesogog.

“Master!” Elsa and Zeltrax quickly turn to their master and split, Elsa heading to him whilst Zeltrax headed towards Ethan and the controls. The blue ranger gulped at the oncoming general and slashes his shield across the control panel creating sparks. He quickly runs over to the other rangers and share a glance between them.

Kira shivers at the thought that she had been under that ray not too long ago. “Come on Kira, let’s go find Dr. O whilst they’re occupied” Conner grasps his yellow rangers arm and nods before leading the rangers down the corridor they saw their mentor dragged down. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Conner races around the corner of a corridor before skidding to a halt. He hears gasps behind him as Goldar stands before them holding an unconscious bruised and bleeding Tommy by his torn light grey shirt that was now half stained red. Their mentors head lay resting against his chest with no signs of life. Anger flashes through Conner as he steps forwards with his staff raised ready to attack. “Hand over Dr. O!” 

“Not a chance rangers. My empress has been waiting for this for a long time. Tommy has escaped her grasp one too many times. This time he won’t be escaping his punishment and fate for betraying her.” Goldar tugs Tommys shirt as he speaks causing the mans body to to shuffle in his grasp.

“Empress? As in Empress Rita? The one who made Dr. O the green ranger?” Ethan stared at Goldar as his stomach began to drop. Conner and Kira glanced at him. “She already took the green ranger powers from him! What else could she want?” 

“There is a lot more to this war than you humans realise. You don’t just leave unharmed and join the opposite side. Tommy here has a lot to answer for.” Goldar raises his sword and points it at the rangers as they raise their own. “You are all new to this rangers. Get out whilst you still can. This is your last chance. If I come across you again I will kill you just like I am going to do so slowly to your mentor for betraying Rita and for turning his back on friends.” 

Conner raises his staff and swings forwards at Goldar in a cry of rage. As he moves forwards, the golden monkey disappears leaving the putties to spread out now in the open space left behind. Striking a putty down, Conner turns to see more filling the corridor and surrounding the three rangers. Down the way they came, Mesogog paces towards them with a pod of tyranodrones. “It’s time to end this!” Conner turns around watching as Tyranodrones join the putties with Mesogog standing behind them. 

Kira kicks out at a pair of putties, striking them across the chest with her daggers. Stepping away from the group, she focuses on striking down as many putties and drones as possible.

Ethan swings his shield around striking a group of Tyranodrones across the face. Wooping in celebration, he takes his eye off the enemy for a couple of seconds. A stray punch hits Ethan straight in the chest throwing him back against the wall. “Is it me or are these grey things super strong?” 

Conner glances over the heads of putties to his team, spotting that they have all broken off into their own pods. But for some reason he was surrounded by mostly putties. Before he could comment to Ethans question, Mesogog lets out a roar. “Take the rangers down!” Instantaneously the putties and Tyranodrones burst with energy. The rangers look between one another anxiously as their attacks grow stronger. 

“We need to regroup!” Spits Kira as she stumbles backwards clutching her stomach. “They’re too strong.” 

“Just hold on. Let’s group up and make our way back to the raptorcycles.” Conner kicks at a Tyranodrone before stumbling head first into the grasps on two putties. 

Ethan pushes away two Tyranodrones and makes a path towards Kira. He kicks a putty away from her before covering them with a shield. “Conner we need to start moving!”

Kira kicks out at a putty before swinging around with Ethan at her back. Both of them notice they’ve had no response from Conner. “Conner?” Kira shouts out over the babbling noises of the putties. She glances to Ethan and shares a look of concern through their helmets before turning to where they last saw their red. They spotted a crowded group of putties and Tyranodrones kicking and jumping about but no sign of their red. 

Kira quickly turns towards the group with her blades slashing out at them followed by Ethan bouncing them off his shield as others advanced. As Kira gets closer she spots red clothing on the floor before gasping out in horror as she notices the red unmorphed and unconscious on the floor. “Conner!” Shrieked Kira as she shoved the last group of putties out the way. Gathering the red up into her lap she looked at Ethan who glanced quickly over his shoulder before continuing to be a barricade against the enemy. 

“Kira is he..?” Ethan kicked two drones into a group of putties knocking them down like domino’s that rev TV ealed an angry looking Mesogog. “We need to get out of here!”

Bringing her communicator to her mouth, Kira quickly called Hayley for help. “Hayley what do we do! They took Dr. O and Conners unmorphed! He’s not moving.” Panic filled Kira’s voice as she rested Conner down and kicked at Tyranodrones trying to get to the unmorphed ranger.

“Get out of there! I programmed Conner’s raptorcycle to follow yours. Get out of there now!” Hayleys voice screamed through their communicators as the teens glanced at one another. They could hear the worry and panic in the technicians voice. 

“I’ll make a path. Grab Con, let’s get out of here. I’m weirded out enough.” Ethan looked to Kira and nodded, trading their places with Kira wielding her daggers whilst Ethan lifted Conner up onto his shoulder. 

“I’m ready, lets go.” Ethan whispered as he raised his shield. Kira stared at Ethan in surprise briefly at the fact he had lifted the red ranger onto his shoulder without complaint. She quickly turned and started swiping harshly at those who got in her way whilst Ethan barged any stragglers with his shield. As Kira came up to the last few putties in front if Mesogog, she shoved at them forcing the mutants into their master taking him down like a set of dominoes. Kira glanced to Ethan as he followed over the cluster of bodies ignoring the angry outcry of Mesogog as he unleashed his attack. Kira quickly nudged Ethan forcing him out of the way, as the energy source from Mesogog’s horn connected with a putty who had leaped at her. She quickly grabbed Ethan’s arm and dragged him back down the corridor keeping an eye out for Mesogog’s generals.

As they rounded the corner to their bikes, Kira breathed out a sigh of relief. “Put him on my seat at the front. I’ll lean him against me.” Kira kept her daggers raised as she faced down the corridor where angry shouts echoed. “We’re about to have company.” 

Ethan paced past Kira with a glance and gently lowered Conner onto the bike. After a bit if fiddling, he got the unmorphed red ranger slumped over on Kira’s seat. “Are you sure you’ll be alright with him? He’s not light and I dont-“

“I want and need too. Come on, before Zeltrax and Elsa reappear with dinoface.” Kira quickly passed Ethan and mounted her raptorcycle. She placed an arm around Conners chest and pulled him back to rest against her with his head against her neck. Tapping on her communicator, Kira looked over to see Ethan on his ready to roll. “Hayley we’re on our way. We’re going to need something to lay Conner on.” 

“I’ll be ready, just get back here as safe as you can.” Hayley’s voice continued to edge concern over the communicator. “Conner’s bike will follow yours.”

Ethan and Kira quickly glanced at one another before nodding and starting their engines together. Behind them Elsa and Zeltrax appeared with a fresh batch of Tyranodrones attempting to stop them. Kira revved her engine before riding into a portal with Ethan and Conner’s raptorcycle following after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope you are well and enjoying the new yeR.
> 
> Thank you for the love towards this fanfic, I hope you like my AU. Apologies for chapters being posted randomly. I have some memory issues and often forget to update. If you haven’t seen me post for a while just drop a comment to remind me because odds are I’ve forgotten.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the twist to the story

Hayley drags a computer screen on a table over to a fold up cot she set up ready for the teens. The backdoor to the lair opens up giving the sign that the team had arrived on the raptorcycles. Just as Hayley looks up, Ethan and Kira walk in carrying an unconscious Conner between them. “Lay him down here.” 

Together the teens lift their Red up onto the cot gently. Ethan takes a step back as Hayley starts scanning over Conners body. Standing at the top of the cot, Kira gently brushes a strand of hair from his forehead before turning to look at Hayley. “Will he be okay?” 

Glancing at the scanner, Hayley frowns and flicks through the results. “He has a broken wrist and mild concussion. The powers are already healing the concussion. He should wake up shortly. As for his wrist that should heal overnight.” Hayley places the scanner down and turns when Conner lets out a grumble. 

“Conner?” Ethan smiles as he steps forwards to see Conner glancing at him through glazed eyes. “Carry on like that and I don’t think you’ll have any brain cells left for soccer.” Ethan smirked as he leader let out another groan of complaint.

“I have plenty left.” He grits out before sitting up slowly with the aid of Kira and Ethan. “What happened?” His eyes scan the lair before frowning as he notices his mentor’s nowhere in sight. “Where’s Dr O?” Conner glances between the trio before looking to Hayley.

Letting out a sigh, Hayley crosses her arms and shakes her head. “We’ll get him back Conner. We won’t stop until we do. Mesogog can’t hide him forever. Now lay back down and rest whilst the powers heal you.” Hayley turns to her computer and flicks through the scans searching for their mentor.

Kira and Ethan help ease Conner back to laying flat as he lets out a groan with the movement. “I should of gotten to him sooner. I should have known something was up last night.” Closing his eyes, Conner brings his hand to the bridge of his nose and pinches tightly.

Resting a hand on Conners shoulder, Kira shakes her head and squeezes. “We did the best we could Conner. We. We all went after him and together we will get him back.”

Conner shakes his head and looks towards Kira. “You don’t get it. I’m the red, the leader. I’m suppose to protect you all and I couldn’t even protect myself from a handful of those things!” Sitting back up with a groan, Conner glares to Kira whose hands are on her hips.

“You’re such a god damn idiot! Conner you couldn’t have done anything. They targeted you. And no matter what you think, twenty vs one is not a fair fight. We’ve never fought those creatures before, though I’d say they’re similar to when Dr. O first became a ranger.” Kira shook her head as she crossed her arms waiting for her red’s response. 

Conner shakes his head and looks down. “Well if I got past Mesogog sooner I could of stopped that damn gold monkey from dragging Dr. O away. I don’t care what he says-“

Hayley jumps up from her chair and glares at Conner with a pale face as if he has grown two heads. “Hold up. Gold monkey? Describe him to me.” 

Frowning at Hayley, Conner looks to Kira whose shoulders dropped. Ethan stands to his other side biting his lip with his fists clenched. Turning back to Hayley, Conner quickly glances over her. “He’s what I would describe as a monster sized blue monkey wearing gold armour. Dude was huge.”

Hayley quickly turns back to her computer and taps on they keyboard to bring up an image. She takes a step to the side and twists the screen to face them. “Is this the golden monkey you speak of? The one that had Tommy?” 

The teens glanced between them before Conner nodded. He sat on the edge of the cot with Lira resting a hand of support on his back. “That’s him. Not as gold as that photo, but thats definitely him.” They all watched as Hayley’s face dropped and went pale before putting on a blank face. She turns towards the computer and starts searching for traces of Tommy in the grid.

Kira looks at the boys with a worried expression. She steps around the cot Conner’s sat on and walks to the side of Hayley. “We’re in trouble aren’t we?” Hayley glances at her with a nod. “What do we do? What can we do?”

Hayley walks back over to where the briefcase was stashed. She gently pulls it back out of the hole in the wall and places it on a nearby table. Flicking it open, Hayley begins to pull out a notebook. “Tommy made this briefcase in case of an emergency. As you know we’ve already contacted Lightspeed. But this case is only to be opened in situations like this, where Tommy is missing, injured and unable to help, or killed. In here lies the contact information and plans to which will help us get Tommy back.”

Ethan steps forwards and looks at the notebook in Hayley’s hand before glancing at the briefcase contents. “Are you sure this will work? Not that I don’t believe in Dr. O but what if-“

Shaking her head, Hayley lays a hand on Ethans shoulder and squeezes. “This will work, we need to believe in that. It’s our only hopes of saving Tommy and defeating Mesogog.”

“What’s in the briefcase and note book?” Conner tried to shuffle onto his feet, only to find Kira holding him back with a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, I just want to see!”

“In this notebook is the contact information for every ranger, but there’s one person in particular we need to contact. As for in the briefcase, is all the history on the power rangers and morphin grid that we need. As well as instructions for the loss of a mentor.” Hayley places the notebook back in the briefcase and gently closes the lid. She flicks the latches shut before pulling it back off the table. “Ethan, make sure Conner rests. Kira, contact Dana and Carter. Let them know Falcon is down and to be ready. I need to go find someone and bring them back. If you need me contact me. I’ll do what I can, where ever I am.”

The teens watched as Hayley walked past and up the lair stairs. They heard the faint sound of an engine starting before pulling away from the driveway. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

His head hurt and why was it so quiet? Letting out a groan, Tommy lifted his head up to squint at his surroundings. Quickly he regretted it as light hit his eyes. Blinking through the blinding headache, Tommy moved to bring his hand to his face. With a sudden jolt, his hand came to a stop before it moved an inch followed by a sound of rubbing rope. Instantly Tommy’s stomach dropped at the familiar feeling and sound. His eyes snapped open to look down at the restraints holding his hands still to to the chairs arms. But not just any chair. He quickly glanced around the room in horror as he realised exactly where he was. ‘No, no, no. This can’t be happening.’ He thought. He eyed carefully the empty throne room and throne to which he found himself restrained against. 

Tugging at the restraints, Tommy let out a grunt as he realised his wrists were tied down but the rest of him was loose. Swallowing carefully as his throat burned, he tugged and started to gently pull on the rope tight enough before creating small movements ready for his escape. The throne room doors opened causing Tommy to look up and watch as Rita stalked into the room alone. “Thomas!” He watched as she got closer with an odd look on her face. As if she were, concerned? He eyed the staff in her hand before glancing back to her face. “Oh Tommy my boy, what have they done to you?” She reaches out to his face and rests a palm against it inspecting his face for a split second before the former green ranger shakes it off with a groan at the sudden movement. 

Rita chuckles and takes a step back before shaking her head. She glances at him once more before taking a step towards the balcony. “You were always too good For your own good Thomas. It was only a matter of time before it all caught back up to you. Before you finally return to where you rightfully should be, by my side.” Turning around, Rita watched as her former ranger rolled his eyes. “It’s time for you to return home. Return to my side and help me finish those power brats once and for all. Earth will be ours for the taking and nothing can stop us.” 

“I will never-“ Tommy lets out a cough as he winces at his raw hoarse voice. “I will never join you.” The former ranger tugs at his restraints biting back the headache with each movement he makes. 

Rita shakes her head before laughing. She steps closer to Tommy and outs a hand on his chin lifting it up until he stared right at her. “You don’t have a choice Thomas. You will be coming back home. Now stop resisting and acting like a child. It’s time to accept reality and take back your responsibilities as the green ranger, as my son.” Letting go of his chin, Rita returns to a unit by the balcony and opens a draw.

Tommy takes a few breathes before trying to speak. After a few attempts of getting no sound, he coughs and tries again. “You won’t get away with this Rita. The green ranger powers are gone for good.” Frowning at his strained and quiet voice, Tommy continues as he watches Rita’s movements. “You failed and you will fail again. The rangers will stop you.” A cough rips through his chest as he struggles to swallow with a dry and torn throat. 

Rita tuts and shakes her head. “You see Tommy my boy. You don’t have a choice, you will be returning home whether you like it or not. Either you stop fighting this, or I focus on aiding the destruction of your precious rangers and trust me Thomas. I would happily destroy Earth if that is what it will take to get you back by my side. As for the green ranger powers, they are not gone. Simply waiting to be reignited. You see, Zordon lied to you all. He knew the power of the coin. He was the one who took the remaining powers from you by blocking the coin.” 

Rita turned to watch Tommy stare at her with shock, followed by horror then fury. “You’re lying! You took them away with that damn candle!” Tommy glances at the open door before tugging on the ropes binding his wrists. Snapping from the force, the ropes gave way dropping to the floor. The former ranger clambers to his feet with a grunt and races towards the open doors, shoving Rita into the wall along the way. He just had to get out of Rita’s sight and find one of his former hiding spots until he could form a plan to get back to earth. As he reaches the door, a blinding pain ripps through his back. Tommy’s arms shot out as his body curves backwards reacting to the purple lightning slamming into him before dropping to the floor. He rolls onto his back gasping for air as he tries to breathe through the pain looking up through tear filled eyes as Rita towers over him.

Smirking to herself, Rita raises her wand above him. “Remember Thomas, you were the one who made it hard on yourself.” Moving her wand in her hands, Rita began to weave her spell. Black tendrils of magic poured from the tip wrapping around Tommy as he looked at her in horror struggling to escape. Soon the tendrils formed a dark green cocoon around the mans body until his movements came to a halt, except for the ride and fall of his chest. Rita slowly lowers her wand and steps back admiring her work. Kneeling down, she rests her hand on the top of the sealed cocoon. “Welcome home Thomas.” Rita glanced up at the sound of putties and watches as Goldar looks at her. “Putties, take my son downstairs. Goldar, I want you to find Finister and prepare for the next stage. Guard my boy at all times until he is ready.” 

“Yes my empress.” Goldar nods his head before following the putties carrying the cocoon down the corridor. Behind him the throne doors close followed by a muffled evil laugh.P


End file.
